


Ineffable nsfw-sfw prompts

by Fablemoon23



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: When fable gets bored they decide to write nsfw or sfw prompts/scripts.Disclaimer:These are raw!written scripts and prompts, they all come straight out of my drafts without any auto correction, or editing done, or beta read.**This is just for fun, not to be taken serious.**
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When fable gets bored they write. These are Just porn/fluff scripts/plots.
> 
> Disclaimer:   
These are raw!written scripts and prompts, they all come straight out of my drafts without any auto correction, or editing done, or beta read. 
> 
> **This is just for fun, not to be taken serious.**

There was a night where Crowley couldn't fix the "_scratch_" he was craving so when aziraphale walked in one night Crowley took it amongst himself and grabbed Aziraphale, pushing him down onto the mattress. Crowley almost ripped his belt and tore the buttons off his shirt getting it off as he ripped Aziraphale shirt off and panties off, he was slithering out of his jeans and within seconds was back between aziraphale's thigh and was pushing his thick cock in Aziraphale's already wet and dripping pussy. 

He _snarled_ and _growled_ against aziraphale's neck, and bit down on the angel's soft flesh, and anywhere he's mouth could reach as he fucked into his angel.

Aziraphale's legs wrapped tightly around his husband's waist. Aziraphale's nails sliding up and down Crowley's back, and he gripped onto crowley with a forceful grip, shifting his hips and meeting Crowley's thrust, and shift of his hips.

The feeling of crowley slipping deeper into his angel, caused Aziraphale to cry out Crowley's name, and within seconds or so crowley was cumming into Aziraphale, and Aziraphale was squirting all over Crowley's cock as he cried and dug his heels and nails into Crowley, who only snarled and bit down on Aziraphale's shoulder to suppress the groan in the back of his throat, as he thrusted and rolled his hips a few more times, just so he could fill Aziraphale's hole up with his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know where to contact me? Come join the crowley server: https://discord.gg/MewEF2N
> 
> (We are friendly <3)


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah you're taking my cock really well, baby boy, taking Crowley's cock well- this demon dick-" Aziraphale rotates his hips and slides crowley's cock all the way into his already dripping hole. 

"F-Fuck angel you feel amazing." Crowley snarls as he grabs aziraphale's thighs, in a tight grip, his thumb's sharp nail slid against the inside of aziraphale's thigh, and his finger grazes aziraphale's clit. 

"I-I take whatever you give me-Crowley-ah."

Aziraphale grumbles out as he rides crowley's cock. Feeling it stretch him, the sting gone and he was full of pleasure. 

"F-fuck you're gonna make me cum, crowley- make me cum, I wanna cum-just for you."

"Sssuch a naughty angel, sssuch filthy wordsss, somebody should teach you to watch your mouth." 

And within seconds crowley had aziraphale on his back, and crowley is fully balls deep inside aziraphale. Aziraphale's legs are wrapped around crowley's waist, crowley grabs azira's chin to turn his gaze up to him. 

"I should teach you to not speak such filthy words." crowley thrust his hips, and his angel whimpers out, he can feel his orgasm building just from the light feeling in his stomach, and the burn in his thighs. 

"But then again-" crowley leans in to brush his lips against his angel's, his snake tongue sliding against the angel's bottom lip, before pulling back. 

"I kinda wanna see what other naughty words I can pull out of this beautiful naughty mouth of yours." 

One final thrust sends aziraphale over the edge and within seconds azira is arching his back and crying out as he cums, and within seconds crowley's is cumming right after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find me, come join the server all are welcome. https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley getting into a fight with Gabriel and getting wounded. Aziraphale has to takes it among himself to help clean his wounds. He asking crowley why he did it and he grabs his chin with his good hand, leans down and snarls.  
"Becausse you're mine. And nobody touchesss what iss mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple. 
> 
> Join my server 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale having an anxious days, between dealing with Gabriel's rude orders, to sandolphin threatening to snip his wings off. To hell trying to get him to fall. It was to much stress.

So he decides to go take a nice warm bubble bath. He finally settles into the tub. Basking in the heat.Crowley can sense his angel's stress and decides to join him. He slips into the bathroom, and ask to join. He slips into the tub behind Aziraphale. Aziraphale lets out a sigh as he Cuddles and snuggles against Crowley's chest, enjoying the warmth, as Crowley's hands are roaming over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the crowley server: https://discord.gg/MewEF2N
> 
> Want to know where to find me, join my personal server, and come chat with me: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/P8Q5QsP


	5. Chapter 5

aziraphale standing at the bar getting a little tipsy and a guy beside him keeps flirting, and keeps buying him drinks, after drinks, crowley had been hanging back just to watch and see what the guy would do, after a while Crowley's clearing not having it, he walks over to where his angel husband is, places both hands on each side pinning aziraphale there, and starts whispering dirty words im his ear-like 

"You're mine." 

"Nobody turns you on like I do." 

"Only I get to worship you." 

While He's slowly grinding against aziraphale's backside. Aziraphale who is clearly tipsy and drunk is grinding back against Crowley's closed erection. Crowley's shoots the guy beside them a snake tooth grin and hisses. 

"His mine buddy, Do me a favor. Fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the crowley server: https://discord.gg/MewEF2N
> 
> Want to know where to find me, join my personal server, and come chat with me: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/P8Q5QsP


	6. Chapter 6

angst sorta)

Anxiety attacks are never easy on am angel so when Aziraphale has to lean against the wall after an anxiety attack, his hands are shaking his eyes are red from crying, Crowley who had been in the other room hears, comes back to find his angel in a state of distress. He gently stalks slowly up to him, which catches the angel's eyes, he slowly leaned into his angel. One hand braced against the wall another on the angel's hip pinning Aziraphale there, between the wall and crowley's body. His leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "I'm here, angel. I'm not leaving you." he whispers and gently kisses him, Aziraphale grips onto his husband for dear life as Crowley kisses the breath right out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the crowley server: https://discord.gg/MewEF2N
> 
> Want to know where to find me, join my personal server, and come chat with me: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/P8Q5QsP


	7. Chapter 7

Aziraphale won't admit it but he likes when Crowley's possessive/protective side shows. 

when their in the Bentley Crowley's claw hand's are on his thigh, keeping him grounded. In public, crowley's arms are wrapped around his angel's waist. After a night of rough hot sex, hickies are visible the next day, there high enough so people can see. 

When intimate together, crowley is growling "mine" while leaving hickies, claw marks, and teeth marks up and down aziraphale's stomach, hips and thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know where to find me? Come join the crowley channel <3 all are welcome. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MewEF2N


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley likes to run his snake fangs across aziraphale's neck to tease the angel-sometimes it goes to far and causes aziraphale to submit to the demon. 

When aziraphale submits, Crowley is in full control, he takes, and gives to aziraphale, and knows exactly what aziraphale likes.   
He knows which areas to bite. He knows which areas to bruise and mark up, And he knows how to shift his hips just the right way to turn the angel on even more and, on the edge and begging Crowley to just fuck him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know where I hide? Come join the Crowley discord Server. <3 :
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	9. Chapter 9

Aziraphale: who's not having a good day starts panicking thinking he isn't good enough, between all the bad things the angels say, and how he feels like he isn't a good angel for crowley, crowley just fuckin looses it, he reaches in, cups his angel's face with both hands and leans down and just literally snarls:

"You're ssso fuckin perfect, and I can prove it, let me ssshow you how perfect you are." 

The rest of the night is spent with hot sex in all different places of the house, and quiet dirty whispers of all the things crowley wants to do with his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know where to find me always hiding? Join the discord server: <3 all are welcome. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this was a joke!! This wasn't a prompt or a script, it was just a really bad joke that turned into well- dominate!crowley hot moment so. I might come back to this one.

Crowley leaned in and laughed. 

"So I suck?" 

Aziraphale looked nervous and swallowed hard. " yeah- and you-uh swallow too!"

Crowley smirked, row of sharp teeth showing as his eyes blazed bright gold. He stalked up to aziraphale pinning him against the wall. 

"Yeah, yeah I do baby boy and guess what, you know what they say, spitters are quitters, And baby boy, Master crowley ain't a quitter."

Crowley growls low, as he kissed aziraphale, his snake tongue sliding out to taste aziraphale's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know where to find me always hiding? Join the server all are welcome; come make new friends. We are all friendly. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this is Mpeg if you dont wanna read you don't have too. its old and I forgot about it.

pregnant Aziraphale having a tiring day, Walks into the back room where crowley is sitting on the couch, he goes and crawls into Crowley's lap. 

Crowley who had been lying there opens his eyes and gently places his hands over the baby bump, and gently kisses his angel husband, as his hands come around his angel and pulls him close to cuddle with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another joke: if Daddy!kink isn't your thing I wouldn't read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short and simple.

Don't be a brat." crowley nipped at the angel's cheek.  
"Okay, daddy." aziraphale joked, and let out a laugh. 

"Who the hell taught you that, matter of fact I don't want to know, I might actually like you calling me that." 

Aziraphale looked shocked at first and then smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the discord server: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	13. Chapter 13

Aziraphale decides to bother crowley one night because he's being a brat and wants his demon's attention, and affection.

So while crowley is in the middle of watching a movie, aziraphale comes walking out in nothing but a bright red thong and one of crowley's white shirts, that is button down. He stalks over to where crowley is, and straddles his demon.

Crowley has no use in ignoring his beautiful angel, specially when his angel is wearing nearly nothing. So he pauses the movie, picks his angel up and carries him to their bedroom to fuck his angel just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server   
Make some friends. We are friendly <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a raw!written script so it's written strangely so bare with me as some of these are straight out written without any auto correction, or editing done.

<strike>I mean, there is that fanfic I wrote where a customer got handsy with Aziraphale and crowley wasn't having it and crowley ripped the dude's head off and ate him-</strike> Aziraphale was like: "well damn "that's hot." and crowley just grabs Aziraphale and fucked him right there against the wall, leaving love bites and marks all over the angel and was still fucking Aziraphale and growling that Aziraphale was his and his only and nobody fucks with crowley's angel while Aziraphale was crying and whining "I'm yours, I'm yours, holy- fu- I'm yours crowley-!" he was scratching up crowley's back and by that end of the night Aziraphale had cummed 5 times and crowley had only cummed 3 and he wasn't done yet, until Aziraphale had cummed 2 each times and crowley finished marking up his thighs in love marks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sssuch a perfect angel, aren't you?" 

Aziraphale felt the erection sliding against his backside, and he whimpered. 

"I saw the way that waiter was looking at you, touching you, you know what that does to me, I can't stand it, I hate it." 

Snake fangs snagged at his neck, and aziraphale gasped, 

"C-crowley I'm sorrh-ah, dear, it won't happen again!" 

Crowley grinded against aziraphale, "who do you belong to angel?" 

"Yours! I'm-ah- I'm yours, holy-" 

"Exactly." 

"now, what are we going to do next time somebody tries to mess with you, my angel?" 

Crowley gently let go of him and turned him around, pushing him against the desk again, keeping the angel's eyes covered with a demonic miracled blindfold. 

"t-tell them no-i tried to do that crowley, dear! I told you I'm sorry!" 

Crowley hissed and trailed his lips against the angel's jaw, his hands roaming over the angel's waist, aziraphale's hands shifting to grab at crowley's black flannel his had on. 

"and yet they still touch you? Hmm... Maybe I should've killed him then, huh? Yes?" 

Azira whimpered- "C-crowley that would be uncalled f-AH!" 

Aziraphale cried out as Crowley bit down on his neck, his snake fangs sliding into his angel's neck, his venom slipping out of his fangs and into the angel, aziraphale's whimpered out and he curled into crowley, 

Crowley pulled back and attacked his angel's lips, kissing him, leaving his angel breathless and a whimpering mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the discord server. Make some friends, we are friend. <3 all are welcomed. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***most prompts and scripts are not edited or redone for any reasons, most of the writings are raw scripts. Straight from my list that is piled up of old stuff.***

Crowley getting so possessive and protective the night after everything is over with the end of World and crowley just walks Aziraphale backwards into the bedroom and fucks Aziraphale rough and slow until Aziraphale is crying his name and scratching at crowley's back, leaving Red trails of heated scratches up and down crowley's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I hide:
> 
> discord server: anybody can join <3  
Come make some friends. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little quote prompt me and my gf made. <3

Aziraphale: "You said you would go to hell and back for me, correct?"

Aziraphale: "You love me, correct?"

Crowley: "correct, I did say I would go to hell and back for you. And I do love you."

Aziraphale: "I would go through heaven for you." 

Crowley: -laughing- "I thought you said   
that heaven was plain, and well, hell is to crowded."

Aziraphale: "I mean because it's bland and it's dangerous."

Crowley: "It's dangerous for us demons, angel."

Aziraphale: "Dear, you know what I mean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord server. All are welcome <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	18. Chapter 18

<strike>How many time you think</strike> crowley has got fucked up after like drinking- maybe he got ahold of some strong stuff, and like aziraphale came walking in do get something and crowley being-in a state of drunk haziness looks at aziraphale and realises aziraphale's only wearing crowley's t-shirt and a pair of panties and crowley's like "Gotdamn, holy ssshit." and his slithering up out of the chair his glass is put on the table and he slipping over to where aziraphale is gently pushing his angel up against the desk, his belt is undone, and he's sliding closer to his angel, his mouth on his angel's neck, his erection sliding against aziraphale's ass. Crowley's nipping, biting and suck at the angel's neck. "Such a soft angel, aren't you baby boy?" He whispers against the pale flesh, and he's grinding against aziraphale, and aziraphale is smiling, and giggling, as crowley is gently running his claws against the angel's waist, and crowley is smirking against his angel's neck. "Well dear, why don't you take me upstairs, and we can have a little fun, hmm?" And crowley just snarls and within seconds azira is in his arms bridal style and crowley marching up to their bedroom where he fucks aziraphale and makes aziraphale cry his name all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord server <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	19. Chapter 19

<strike>My mind just did something dirty</strike>: so aziraphale laying on the floor reading a poem book out loud , doing his best not to moan while crowley is either eating him out or fucking him from behind, And aziraphale has to keep reading regardless of what crowley does to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord: 
> 
> Make friends, share arts/ideas. <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/8UXDk4P


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short take from a conversation in my bottom Aziraphale Central discord server. 
> 
> 💛

<strike>Ahhh</strike> I <strike>lowkey may have made this channel for me to be explicit but like:</strike>

Crowley getting pissed cause because a customer tried to ask aziraphale out Crowley doesn't like that. So after his scared the shit out of the customer into leaving, he backs azira up against the wall, and ask him who he belongs too, and who only is allowed to touch him. Azira can't handle the hot, intimidating snarl Crowley is giving and gives in, he grabs Crowley by the snake belt and pulls him in, for a hot kiss. It a results in to Crowley fucking azira right there against the wall.

_The bookstore wasn't_ closed either _Crowley basically was begging_ a _customer to walk back in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bottom Aziraphale Central server 
> 
> https://discord.gg/WKSZ2T
> 
> Ft/@Top-Crowley-Central


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I threw together in my server.   
Nothing to special. <3

Crowley walked into the kitchen one night to find azira had been sitting up on the counter, his black stockings had been ripped up the side. His, Crowley's shirt, was hanging off his shoulder, his hair just a little messy. The angel looked tired. 

Crowley creeps slowly to the angel in a way that doesn't cause him to become startled. When azira opens his blue eyes to find yellow eyes staring back he can't help but smile. Crowley's Black claws slide up slowly to grip the angel's thighs as he gently slides himself between them, allowing the angel to wrap his legs around his demon's waist. Crowley's mouth finds the angel's neck and he gently kisses and nips, leaving heated trails against the tan flesh. 

It is quiet for some time, nothing but the echoing of azira's heart best, and the very faint and quiet heart best of Crowley's, until Crowley's mouth finds azira's ear, and he whispers. 

"What's my angel pouting about?" 

Azira can't help but let a big smile creep to his face. 

"Oh, nothing j-just been a day I suppose you know." 

Crowley's fangs slide against the shell of his ear, and hums, as he leans back to gaze at his angel. 

"Maybe I could help." 

Crowley's eyes trail to the door and then back to his angel. 

"Ease some of this tension. What do you sssay?" 

"Are you t-tempting me, Master Crowley?" 

Aziraphale ask with a innocent look. 

Crowley hisses, and then smirks, as he tilts his angel's face up. 

"It isn't a temptation, it's a request." 

"Then I'll suppose I'll take you up on your offer. Lead the way." 

Yes an angel got fucked in all different types of angles that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see other stuff that is created? Or just want to see more on when there's going to be updates, or how to stay in contact with Me? <3
> 
> Join the server: https://discord.gg/ZVbMNYh


End file.
